Getting what you want, but not what you need
by Denise Taylor
Summary: Ron and Hermione at the Yule Ball. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other?  Re-post
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron sat alone in the Gryffindor common room while every other Gryffindor, and probably every other student at Hogwarts, were downstairs in the Great Hall having breakfast. This was probably the first time Harry and Ron missed breakfast because of how anxious and stressed they both had been the past few days. The Yule Ball was just around the corner and they were the only ones without dates. Even Draco Malfoy, who Harry thought was one of the most annoying boys he had ever met, was taking someone.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ron moaned to Harry, he sounded very upset and a sudden surge of worry was had settled in his voice. "There is a week left before that stupid Yule Ball, and we have no one to go with!"

Harry sighed; he was disappointed and upset just as Ron had been. Truth be told they were the only boys without dates and if they showed up to the Yule Ball together, well they would be the laughing stock of the century.

"Harry, let's make a deal." Ron interrupted the silence "Today we'll ask someone to the Yule Ball and if either one of us doesn't find a date they'll be locked out of the Gryffindor common room for the whole night."

"Alright" Harry nodded in agreement but his insides twisted with anticipation.

Later that day when the two of them had their afternoon frees, they had set out to look for dates to the Yule Ball. Ron headed down to the library, as he was hoping to find some pretty girl reading a book all alone he would then swoop in and make all of her dreams come true, but all he found was Hermione. Ron did think about asking Hermione but saved her for his last resort, he did not want the Yule Ball to be spent with his friend - Hermione.

Ron headed down to the Great Hall once it was time for lunch; he had already missed breakfast today so he decided to eat something before continuing on with the day. In the Great Hall he noticed Harry and Hermione sitting together, they were both slouching over their food not talking. Hermione had a pile of books right next to her, as always, but something was different about her. Ron never noticed how her hair fell so smoothly down her face even if it was super messy. Hermione's cheeks gave off a rosy tint and her eyes gleamed - she really did look different.

"Hey" Ron said as he sat down next to Harry. "Any luck?"

"No, not at all. It's so hard to just go up to one of them as they are always so close together" explained Harry, reaching for more Yorkshire pudding.

Hermione sat silently playing with her food, to Ron's surprise she did not bother to try to get involved with their conversation. There was a sudden silence in the Great Hall and all heads turned around to look at the entrance. Hermione did not, as many girls had not bothered either, she just let out a big sigh of disapproval.

"Oh looks it's the Beauxbatons girls" grunted Hermione under her breath.

Both Ron and Harry ignored her as they stared at the girls making their way to the Ravenclaw table. The Beauxbatons girls were wearing their beautiful blue silk dresses and all of them were whispering to each other as they noticed the stiff silence around them.

"I'm going to do it" Ron said with a sudden rush of confidence filling him up. "I'm going to go over there and ask Fleur to go with me"

With a sudden swish of hair and boiled vegetables flying out of Hermione's plate.

"Ron! Are you insane? "Hermione cried. "You know exactly what's going to happen if you ask! Especially, if you ask … Fleur!"

There was an awkward silence but Ron shook his head at her and got up from the Gryffindor table.

"Has Ron gone mad?" asked Harry as he and Hermione both watched Ron make his way towards the Ravenclaw table where Fleur sat surrounded by her friends. The girls all around Fleur stared at him as he talked to her. She was smiling and Ron seemed to be turning a brighter red by the second. Fleur giggled and so did the rest of her friends; Ron smiled back at Fleur and headed back to where Hermione and Harry had been sitting.

Ron sat at the table and placed some vegetables on to his empty plate. Harry and Hermione watched him without saying anything, until Ron noticed the silence.

"You two could stop staring at me" Ron said, breaking the silence "I'm not a statue"

"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked "What did she say?"

Ron told them that he simply went up to her and asked her if she would go with him to the Yule Ball. "She did ask if Bill was my brother, which I thought was a bit odd but anyway, I told her that he was and that's when her friends started giggling, I didn't quite know why but anyway she ended up saying yes. Easy as that, now I have a beautiful date to the Yule Ball" Ron said this all very fast as if it was no big deal.

"Well now we all have dates. Ron is going with Fleur, I have a date and Harry" Hermione paused "you are going with?"

"Actually I haven't g-"Harry began to say but was interrupted by Ron.

"Who are you going with?" Ron snarled at Hermione in disbelief.

"Oh don't talk to me like that! If you can believe it someone did ask me and I am going with them whether you approve of it or not." Hermione spat, she grabbed all her books and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Well she's just mad" Ron complained. "I feel sorry for her; poor thing probably doesn't even have a date but she is just covering it up. I was going to ask her but going with your friend to the Yule Ball, that's just silly"

Harry sat silently nodding at Ron, while he stammered on about what he is going to wear and what they are going to talk about. Once they were done with lunch they had yet another free since Professor Trelawney had been feeling sick and their Divination lesson was cancelled. Ron headed up to the common room to open the package this mom had sent him a couple of weeks back – they were supposed to contain his dress robes. Harry on the other hand decided to take a walk around the court yard.

As Harry made his way down to the court yard he noticed Ginny sitting alone on the steps reading a book. Her ginger hair fell softly on her pale, freckled cheeks and her bright brown eyes were glowing. Harry was just about to go up to Ginny and ask her to the Yule Ball, but thought he better not – as she is Ron's sister.

Hours later Harry found himself on his way to the Quidditch pitch - he wasn't quite sure why he was going there but he felt that maybe, somehow he will find a date there. Harry really wanted to ask Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl, he always had a certain liking for and he just wished that he could go with her. Just as Harry was entering the Quidditch pitch and about to make his way to the stands he saw her, he saw Cho, sitting alone in the stands.

"Hey" he yelled out to Cho as he walked towards her, he felt extremely confident talking to her. "What are you doing here, alone?"

Cho looked at Harry and shyly replied "Oh, just trying to clear my mind off of things"

"Yea, it's nice to come out here when it's all empty" Harry said as he sat next to Cho.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Cho asked him.

Harry took a while to think of a reason to why he was there but couldn't come up with anything interesting so he just blurted out "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Cho turned a soft pink and tried to reply but proper words did not seem to come out of her mouth. Harry watched her, he knew she was going to say no but he hoped that somehow she would say yes. They sat there in silence while Cho regained her speech.

"Harry" Cho said minutes later, breaking the stiff silence between them "Yea, I'd love to go" she said with a sound of uncertainty in her voice that Harry chose to ignore.

Just a few hours after he asked Cho Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room with Ron, they were the only ones there apart from a pair of Year 2 girls laughing and a Year 7 boy reading a book. They hadn't seen Hermione since she stormed off during breakfast but didn't pay much attention, Ron thought she was in the Library crying her eyes out while reading a book because she didn't have a date. Harry on the other hand just thought she was busy with work.

For the following few days all of the Gryffindor girls, would run around the common room and you could hear them screaming from dorm to dorm room asking things like; where Katie's pink earrings were or if anyone had seen where Angelina's silver necklace was. All of the boys seemed to ignore the entire Yule Ball, so did Hermione – but she had not talked to Ron or Harry ever since her tantrum in the Great Hall. Harry did not mind this as all he was thinking about was Cho and the fact that he would have to dance with her, Harry really did not know how to dance – you could say he was a pretty bad dancer.

Ron would constantly complain about his dress robes, he said they were way too lacey and colorful – unlike Harry's which had been a plain black color. Harry chose to avoid that as much as he can and try and figure out what he is going to talk to Cho about while they were dancing, Harry had always been very awkward with Cho mostly because she was his crush for the past two years. He thought he would talk to her about Qudditch and how her classes were going, it seemed quite stupid but it was the best he could think of.

"Harry, look you'll be fine" Ron nudged Harry softly "Let's go sit in our dormitory"

Harry nodded and they headed up the stairs, as they opened the door to their room they saw Neville dancing around in his dress shoes and pajamas. They sniggered at the sight of him but were not as quiet as they hoped. Neville turned around fast and turned a tomato red color; he quickly pulled on his robes and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry, still laughing "I honestly never knew Neville had such a passion for dancing"

"Well at least he can dance" Harry sighed, now sitting on his bed "I can barely move my feet."

"I'm sure you aren't that bad, Harry. If anything Cho can lead and you can follow" Ron Sniggered.

They joked around and laughed until it started to get dark, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had joined them until it was very late. Neville did not show up by the time everyone had fell asleep – but Harry was sure he heard him come inside the dormitory and quickly get in to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day before the Yule Ball and the entire school got the day off of lessons, even the kids below the fourth year. The Gryffindor common room buzzed like never before - whereas the halls had been still and silent all day. Girls were still running around their dorms looking for things. The boys, on the other hand, chose to get ready just an hour before going down in to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron both stammered down the stairs to the Great Hall, Ron constantly complaining about his dress robes and Harry shaking with anxiety. As they walked out on to the flight of stairs that led to the Great Hall - Harry saw Cho talking to one of her friends, his heart sank and he felt his stomach explode as if a firework was set off inside him. Harry was now no longer listening to Ron, he just stared at her and when she looked up at him he felt as if time had frozen.

Cho was wearing a knee length black dress with sleeves that had been see-through; the skirt of the dress was a very deep black and neatly flowed behind her. Her hair was up in a loose bun which let her bangs fall in front of her face, her eyes were glowing - a silver tint in them. She looked absolutely beautiful, Harry thought, as she smiled and slowly waved up at him.

"Hey" Harry said as he approached Cho "You look … stunning"

Cho blushed and managed to choke out "Thank you"

Harry let out a small sigh; Ron was still beside him fidgeting around.

"Oh, Hey Cho" Ron quickly said as he noticed her staring at him.

The Beauxbatons students walked in through the doors, the atmosphere in the entire hall changed – it felt as though a warm breeze had swished inside of the entrance hall. Fleur was surrounded by her friends, who laughed at the sight of Ron's dress robes – he flushed a magenta color. Although as soon as Ron saw Fleur he felt his knees tremble and his palms sweating, he forgot about his dress robes and simply gaped at her.

Fleur wore a silver colored gown which was very long and sparkled at any beam of light that managed to him the sheer part of it. As she walked the gown glided freely behind her. The top of the gown reflected her blue eyes and her light skin gave a glow. Her blonde hair had been let down to softly rest on her shoulders, there was a small flower barrette that clipped the front of her hair.

Fleur noticed Ron, right after her friends pointed him out, and gave him a look of worry which automatically changed to a sweet and innocent expression – once she notice Harry eyeing her curiously.

"Harry doesn't she look amazing?" Ron murmured right as Fleur was coming towards him.

"'Ello Ron" Fleur said softly, her voice sounded like a sweet melody "we will go?"

Ron nodded and followed Fleur to where her friends were standing.

Suddenly, as if a major explosion occurred in the entrance hall, heads turned up to face the top of stairs and there were gasps, "they look beautiful" someone said behind Harry. Both Ron and Harry turned their heads, emerging down the stairs were Ginny and Hermione.

All eyes were on them; Ron's and Harry's mouths hung open. There stood _the friend and the sister_, stunning, beautiful and absolutely gorgeous; Ron now made his way back to where Harry was standing – Fleur shuffled beside him. The two could not stop staring at them – it was as if they were enchanted to just look at Hermione and Ginny. There was a silence as if everyone and everything disappeared from Ron's and Harry's view – the only thing they could see were the two girls standing at the top of the stairs.

Hermione was wearing a pink gown which had detailed flowers on it, the straps that held it-hung softly on her shoulders. It reached the ground, even though she stood tall in her heels. Her messy and frizzy hair was now pulled up in to a very careful and sleek twist; strands of soft curls fell out of the entire ensemble and hung neatly. She was wearing earrings that looked like flowers and her eyes twinkled just like the diamonds. Hermione was no longer the plain old friend, she was now different. Ron could not take his eyes off of her even when Fleur asked him a question - which he could not even make out.

"Is... is that Hermione?" Ron asked Harry, gawking.

But Harry just nodded, he wasn't looking at Hermione, he was gazing at Ginny. Who blushed at the sight of Harry staring at her wide eyed.

She was wearing a mint-green gown which brought out her eyes, giving them a very bright glow. Her ginger hair fell straight down her back. Harry could not stop looking at her; he also felt as if he could no longer stand, his gut had flipped upside down inside of him. He began feeling dizzy as his heart filled with emotions he could not describe and his head contained rattling thoughts. Ginny smiled at Hermione, at this sight Harry's glasses began to fog. The girls walked all the way down the stairs and were now standing in the entrance hall with everyone else. Ron quickly turned around to Fleur, avoiding Hermione's eyes, and they headed back to where they had been before.

"She looks 'ery beautiful" said Fleur "you think so, also?"

"She looks alright" Ron lied and tried to change the subject of the conversation.

Hermione gave Harry a quick nod as to say hello but walked off to the other side of the hall, where Viktor Krum had greeted her by kissing her hand. Ron shuttered in disgust at this.

"Ginny, you look so -" Harry began to say but she could not hear him over Neville yelling her name from the top of the stairs. Harry quickly turned to Cho and let out a sigh.

"I must warn you" he joked "I'm not a very good dancer."

He hoped this would brighten the mood but Cho just grinned and turned her head to look around the entrance hall, she seemed to be looking for someone.

The doors to the Great Hall opened but closed again, everyone looked around with confusion. The entrance hall became even more crowded as the Durmstrang students had also entered and were waiting to be let inside the Great Hall.

"Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter" said a voice somewhere in between the crowd of people, it sounded a lot like Professor Mcgonagall "You, as you are obviously Tri-Wizard Champions, will start off the evening by dancing with your partners. I want to see you in front of those doors with your partners right after everyone else goes in!"

It was Professor Mcgonagall after all, Harry saw her slip back inside the Great Hall and music began to play. Everyone besides the Champions and their partners had been let in first. Then the eight of them, the champions and their partners, stood by the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry saw Cedric hold on to Katie Bell's hand. Harry was quite surprised Cedric had taken her, but Harry did admit that Katie looked quite beautiful in her blue knee length gown and her blonde hair hanging softly around her.

Ron stood next to Fleur; they were to walk inside first. Behind them stood Harry and Cho, which strangely enough kept on looking at Cedric nervously. Hermione and Krum stood all the way at the end.

"Ready?" Harry asked Cho, smiling softly. She smiled back nodding.

They stood gazing inside of the Great Hall, the music played once again and they walked in.

It was probably the most beautiful sight Harry, or anyone else for that matter, had ever seen. The long tables had vanished and the Great Hall was transformed in to a beautiful winter wonderland. Silver drapes hung on the walls, which looked as if they were made out of ice. The main window, behind where the teachers would usually sit, had grey curtains that had a charm put on them to make them glitter – the main table was now removed and in its place stood a stage. There had been dozens of snow covered Christmas trees, all around and little circular tables set up at different places around the hall. Streamers hung softly in mid air and the beautiful sky that is usually enchanted to look like the starry night had now been enchanted to look as if it was snowing.


	3. Chapter 3

The music left the tri-wizard champions swaying in front of the entire school. Viktor and Hermione spun and spun around the dance floor - while Cedric and Katie had been following their steps behind them and softly swiveling around, smiling. Ron, on the other hand, could not stop staring at Fleur – they seemed to be talking about something but it looked as if Ron had no idea what Fleur had been saying. Harry and Cho, unlike the others, danced quietly. Harry tripped over a couple of times which seemed to slightly irritate Cho; but he tried to laugh it off while she gave him a polite smile. The silence between them was becoming deeply boring and with a shallow attempt Harry tried to start a conversation.

"So the tri-wizard tournament is -" Harry began to say but managed to notice Cho had not been paying him any attention and had not even heard him.

"Cho," Harry said a little louder this time "Any plans for the summer holidays?"

"Umm, I don't think so –"Cho replied, awkwardly "My parents wanted to go to Australia to visit our cousins but they hadn't confirmed anything."

"I've never been, is it nice there?" Harry said; he was now a little excited that the conversation was going somewhere.

"Yea I guess" mumbled Cho. Harry realized that the subject would no longer continue.

Cho danced very smoothly, it seemed like the steps came to her naturally, Harry would constantly stare at his feet trying to not mess up as he had previously done before. Whenever Harry did manage to turn his head to look up at Cho he noticed that she had been looking away, over at where Cedric and Katie were dancing.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stepped on to the dance floor, a few minutes after the champions began to dance, and they were slowly followed by many other teachers and students. They all moved to the rhythm of the music, casually dancing and talking to each other. Harry remained in the steady, awkward silence he was in before, and was now following Cho's lead. While shuffling across the dance floor, Harry managed to pick up bits and pieces of conversations from his friends. Ron, who was still hypnotized by Fleur's beauty, managed to choke out a few answers about his brother Bill. Viktor and Hermione, despite lack of understanding each other, succeeded in talking about Bulgaria.

Eventually after the dance, which seemed to last forever, Cho and Harry made their way to sit down at one of the tables. It was covered in spectacular silver cloth, carefully aligned with sparkling snowflakes and a beautiful centerpiece including balloons and flowers. The two of them picked up some butterbeer and began some conversation starters about Quidditch, but yet again those attempts ended them in silence. After even more awkward sitting and smiling; Hermione stumbled towards them and fell on to a seat next to Harry – the biggest grin on her face.

"Wow! It – is – _really_, hot in here." She smiled while fanning herself off with her hand.

"Yeah, it is a little hot." Harry said, since he was burning up as well because Cho had now started to become intrigued with the conversation.

"Viktor went to go get us drinks! Would you guys like to join us?" Hermione asked in a very excited tone.

"I think we're alright here" Cho said, ignoring Harry "Are you two having fun? It really seems like you are getting on well."

"Viktor is super nice and great and we have been having the most amaz-" Hermione was suddenly interrupted by something she saw. Her skin became as pale as snow and her eyes were in a stunned gaze. She looked shocked and scared. Harry and Cho tried to find what Hermione was gawking at but all they managed to see was Ron, practically crawling over to them. He looked dizzy, very pink and his eyes gave off a teary and dazed gleam. Ron managed to trip over a few people on his way, and almost knock over a girl from year 6 before he could properly and firmly take a seat next to Cho.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked his voice showed a sudden surge of concern and worry.

"I am absolutely wonderful!" Ron giggled "Because... You will never believe it – but! Fleur kissed me! Planted one right on me, who would have known?"

There was a sudden silence filled with surprise and anger.

"I'm sure you liked that!" Hermione loudly spat and stood off her seat. "Why aren't you with her now? Huh! Was her snogging your face off not well enough for you?"

A few people happened to turn around and glared at them.

"Hermione! What on this bloody earth is wrong with you?" Ron yelled at her in shock, but Hermione ran off through the doors and out in to the entrance hall. They stared after her, along with many others that had watched the absurd fight. Ron made his way after her but Harry told him that he will go instead and hurried out in to the hall.

Bursting through the doors Harry searched the stairs for Hermione until he finally found her at the top, sitting on one of the stone steps and sobbing. She was throwing her shoes off and wiping off the leaking make up on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" said Harry, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her back.

"I hate it, Harry! I hate that I was his last resort. I hate how he had to ask Fleur, and how she is so much prettier than me but - she's so stupid!" They both chuckled and Hermione continued to cry out "I hate being his friend. You of all people know exactly what I mean . . . with Ginny. I know Harry. I can tell by the way you act around her, the way you can never stop looking her."

Harry sat there not saying anything, Hermione was right that is exactly how he felt and he avoided admitting it to himself; he avoided admitting it to anyone. Ever since he had gone to the Wizard World Cup with the Weasley's - he and Ginny really had an amazing time together, talking and messing around with her brothers. Harry could not focus on that now; his best friend was hurting because of his other best friend. Harry just held her tightly and let her cry in to his shoulder because he knew he could do nothing else about it.

Harry only noticed how greatly the time flew by when people started slowly emerging from the Great Hall and climbing the stairs to their dormitories. He remembered leaving Cho alone and Ron.

"Hermione I'm going to go and tell Cho thank you for the dance and that we are going to go back now, Okay?" Harry shook her a little, raising her head. She wiped her face and nodded.

Harry stumbled back inside and noticed Cho was talking to Cedric, he was relieved that she was not alone – yet a little upset. He did not bother them but once she looked over he smiled and waved goodbye to her; she did the same. Ron found Harry and attempted to call him over to where he was sitting with Fleur but Harry ignored him. He was too upset with him to bother strike up a conversation or give him an explanation for Hermione's outburst. Harry approached a lost Viktor Krum to apologize for Hermione.

"Hello, Viktor. I am very sorry about Hermione's departure" He said smoothly.

"Iz she okay?" Viktor asked, sounding worried.

"She is okay, just tired." Harry replied.

"Ah, will you tell her I have nice time tonight" Viktor asked in a very timid voice.

Harry nodded and brushed passed him to gather Hermione's clutch off of the table they were at before.

"Is she okay?" asked a voice Harry knew belonged to Ron, he sounded ashamed.

"She's fine, too much dancing I guess – you know girls" Harry attempted to leave him but Ron blocked his path.

"Did I do something? Was it because of Fleur? That didn't even mean anything! I mean I don't even like Fleur. All she seemed to be interested was in Bill, my brother. She didn't even ask one thing about me." Ron choked out.

"It doesn't matter now Ron, I have to go. Hermione is waiting for me." Harry pushed in front of him and avoided Ron's eyes.

"But Harry, I love _her._" Ron whispered under his breath.


End file.
